creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulless Rana
Origin I was always a timid child in the beginning and now in my adult years, it has affected me very much. On my 18th birthday, all my friends and family were there, they were so eager to this event but I would say otherwise. A kid threw up on half the cake, my mother was stressed out and my friends kept testing my dad to see if he could cut something with the hand saw. Everybody else was just laughing and giggling and I just sat there, I only envy one thing everyone has in my family. Emotions. Yes, you might be wondering how do I react when my friends make jokes or something like that, well I fake a laugh, they think that I am really laughing when I'm actually not. I just show actions and sounds like how I see other people do, when I do them it might look like I have emotions when deep inside I felt nothing about the joke, compliment, etc. Well as a child my parents worried for my health, my father would buy me toys for me to play with and books for me to read, and I have even overheard him saying that I was a cursed child. My mother took my condition too far she kept taking me to the local church each day and bought multiple of crucifixes to put around my cradle/bed everyday and she even tried to abandon me on the streets, but luckily a police officer found me. I was walking with one of my friends outside a club while I felt someone watching us, I turned around and saw nobody there, my friend turned to me and asked if anything was wrong. I shook my head no then we both continued home, as I got to the front door of my friend's house I noticed something in the bushes. I went to the bush and picked it up it was a mask with two closed eyes with black stuff crying from it and a circle with an "X" mark on it. I put it on, not feeling anything at the moment, but...I saw things. I saw my friend and my whole family dead. It shocked me so much that I fell back and hit my head on the porch of my friend's car, I woke in a medical chair in a hospital and two people came in and one hugged me and the other one was talking to a woman who appeared to be the nurse. The nurse let me go with these two people, they kept saying "Honey" in every sentence and kept checking on me. Once they got me to an apartment building, they guided me to a room and sat me down, once they left I started exploring the place. I then found a weird mask with weird symbols on it, then I heard the door. I opened it to see a tall guy in a suit who claimed to be my father, I agreed with him and he took me into the woods, I didn't question it but now I live with my 'family' and its great living with them. Appearance She wears a blue hoodie, black shorts, and blue boots. With similar colours, her hair is dark purple and her eyes are a emerald shade of blue, and her skin is somewhat dirty pale. Weapons and Features Her weapon is a little shank with green tape stringed around the bottom. Her mask has two eyes closed with the Operator-sign in between them for the mouth. Relationship Poison- '''She is canonically in a relationship with poison. He is the only person that makes her feel some emotion, overall she is lovesick with him. She will love him with all her heart but sometimes when he acts mad with her or trys to overly control her, she will feel as if she had done something or betrayed him in any way. She would either simply refuse to do what he wants or argue with him when he is angry with her. Personality She goes thru Schizoid personality disorder. She fakes her emotions and the way she sees people react to things like being mad, sad, happy, caring, greedy or fearful, She would try to copy the faces or reactions they make. When it comes to making sounds as groaning or giggling she would try her best to mimic only for the product to lead to a voice crack. '''Facts * She is 20 years old now. * Her birthday is on October 12, 1999. * She is emotionless. * She still thinks Slenderman is her dad. * She is currently in a relationship with Mikamizu434's Poison. Category:OC Category:Adult Category:Female Category:Human Category:Serial Killer Category:In A Relationship